The Runaway Blood Alchemist
by Lyris88
Summary: What happens when Mustang sends Ed to capture a run away Alchemist, will there be love in the future? EDxOC...I have rewritten 1-4 and changed the title, but the storyline's still the same!
1. Chapter 1

**Why, hello!! I've just made some changes, and I think I can have this story back up and running!!**

**Thanks to **Momma Moose **and **XiaBubbleQueen **for getting me go back and find a way to work this story!!**

**Disclaimer**—I own nothing….I have nothing to my name….wait! I own my OC!! At least that's something, huh?

**Chapter 1**

Edward found in himself in another bad situation, on a mission to find a run away state alchemist, Ed and Al stumbled across a young girl who said she knew the state alchemist that they were looking for.

All Roy told them her name and her rank. Nothing really else to go on, so they followed the young girl.

On the way to her house, she fell down a hill and broke her ankle.

Al offered to carry her, but she was fixed on Ed carrying her. She said Ed was the strongest and sexiest boy she had ever met.

Ed's problem, she was ten years old and everyone in her little village, hated state alchemist, did he know that last part? No.

"Shema!" a huge man yelled emerging from a small house. "Where have you been, your mother has been worried sick!"

"Oh, hey dad!" The girl in Ed's arms yelled, with a smile. "I fell and my hero, Edward Elric here offered to carry me home! Isn't he just the hottest guy you've ever lead eyes on?"

Shema wrapped her arms around Ed's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Edward Elric? The Edward Elric, the state alchemist?" Shema's father asked.

"Yep, the Fullmetal alchemist, at your service!" Ed said with a smile. What Edward didn't expect was a huge rock to come hurling at his face.

Falling backward, he dropped Shema; who landed square on her ass.

"Ow! Daddy, why'd you throw a rock at my future husband?" Shema asked standing up, perfectly fine.

"Hey," Al started in his clam voice. "Your ankle's all better."

Shema looked down at her ankle and smiled up at Al.

"Oh, my ankle was never hurt! I just wanted Edward to carry me!" She yelled with the biggest smile on her face.

"Shema get inside now!" Shema's father yelled. Ed sat up in time to see a woman run out of Shema's house with a broom in hand.

"Get the hell away from my daughter, you worker of Satan!" the woman yelled, hitting Ed over the head with bottom of the broom.

Ed flew through the sky and landed against an old house across the street. Shema's mother turned to Al and pointed the broom in his face. "You a state alchemist too?" she asked in a threatening tone.

"No ma'am, only Ed." Al responded with a cowardly voice. The last thing Al wanted was a woman to hit him with a broom.

"Damn state alchemists! They're all Satan's workers! First that one girl now this! If you touched my daughter in anyway, I'll personally kill you! You hear me, Shorty!" Shema's mother yelled to Ed; who jumped to his feet upon hearing the 'Shorty' comment.

"Listen, you old hag! I'm not here for your clingy daughter! I'm trying to find somebody! Wait, what girl?" Ed asked, whipping dust off his clothes.

"What you never heard of Kauro Roken?" Shema's mother asked broom still ready for an attack.

"Yeah, I've heard of her, that's who we're looking for. What do you know about her?" Ed asked, walking up to stand next to Al.

"She comes here every year to visit her family's graves. This is her home town. She was a sweet child too. I was devastated to find out she became a military dog!" Shema's father yelled.

"How the hell does a state alchemist originate from an alchemist hating town like this?" Ed whispered to Al.

"You better not be here to start trouble, boy!" Shema's mother yelled, raising her broom.

"No! We were just leaving, come on, Al!" Ed yelled, as he started running in the direction of the train station.

Al said goodbye and sprinted off after his brother.

"Edward Elric get back here!" Shema called. "I'm going to marry you some day! I promise you that!"

"Brother, do you really think we can find her?" Al asked, running along side Ed. "Colonel Mustang did say that she was impossible to catch."

"Oh, we'll catch her." The eldest Elric said with a grin. "I _found_ her file in Mustang's desk. She sounds dangerous, but she can't stand up to the Fullmetal alchemist!"

**End of chapter 1**

**I think I have my mojo back for this story!! Yah!!**

**I'm gonna rewrite chapters 2-4 then continue with it!!**

**Later!!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**See told ya!! **

**Disclaimer—**I don't own FMA…unfortunately

**Chapter 2**

At the train station, Ed told Al that they going back to central and going to tell Roy that they tried to find the Runaway alchemist in her hometown, but she was nowhere to be found.

Al disagreed, thought they should stay close to the cemetery, but went along with his brother anyway. Ed told him that they should enjoy the train ride because Roy was going to be furious.

However, the train was high jacked.

Ed gave a sigh. "Does this happen every time we get on a train?"

Five guys appear at the door. "On the ground." One guy yelled, pointing his gun at Ed and Al.

Ed sighed again and stood up, but before he could play hero, a young girl, closer to the five guys, stood up as well.

"I was enjoying my pace and quiet. You really know how to piss someone off, don't cha?" She asked removing a black hood from her head reviling a head of jet black hair.

"Y-you…" one of the guys stuttered. He raised his gun and went to fire when a black booted foot found his face.

Ed laughed triumphantly when the guy fell to the floor. "That's what you get!"

"Hey! You're a state alchemist too!" another guy yelled lifting up his gun when he saw the chain to Ed's pocket watch.

"Yeah and there's a reason they call us that!" Edward yelled as he smacked his hands and placed them on the train's floor.

A huge cage formed around the four guys. Guy number five was currently unconscious.

The girl groaned and replaced her hood onto her head. "I wanted to do that."

She opened her window and went to jump out.

"Wait!" Al yelled, grabbing onto her arm. "The train's still moving, you could hurt yourself jumping."

The girl turned to face Al, hood covering her eyes. "If I didn't think I was gonna get hurt, I wouldn't be doing it now would I?"

Ed turned to his brother and the mysterious girl. "Come on, Al, we should tell the conductor that the train is going to be fi—"

Ed stopped his sentence when he saw a chain hanging from the girl's pocket.

"You're the Runaway state alchemist, aren't you? Kauro Roken. The Blood alchemist." he asked.

The girl, Kauro, gave a sigh. "So what if I am?"

"You have to come back to central." Ed stated, watching her for any sly movements.

Kauro pulled her arm from Al's grasp and removed her hood. Showing Ed her dark golden eyes. "If Maes couldn't talk me back, what makes you think you can?"

After a thought, she smirked. "You know what? How about this, you and I have a little fight. If you win, I'll return to central, no tricks, no complaints, and no running away."

Ed crossed his arms over his chest. "And if you win?"

"No, I believe it's _when_ I win, I get to leave and you don't follow. You go back to central and tell Coronel Jackass, that you never saw me." she said, leaning on the open window.

"Deal," Ed replied. "When and where?"

"Now and to find out where you gotta follow me." she said, jumping backwards out of the window.

"Holy crap!" Ed yelled, running to the window and looking out.

Kauro was perfectly fine. She was standing in a meadow that the train was currently passing.

"Come on, Al!" Ed jumped out of the window and rolled to a stop. Al landed in a heap next to him.

"Get up, Edward Elric! You're going to learn why they call me the Blood alchemist." Kauro said, getting into a fighting stance.

"How do you know my name?" Ed asked, standing up.

"I know everything." Kauro stated jumping at him.

**End of chapter 2**

**See that, still kinda short, but I fixed it! **

**Chapter 3, coming at cha!**

**Later!!. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer—**ya know, I'm gonna have say, I don't own FMA

**Chapter 3**

Edward jumped out of the way. That crazy woman was actually trying to kill him!

Al sat up and watched at Kauro ran at his brother again. She was punching and kicking. Ed found himself having trouble keeping up.

"What's the matter? The great Fullmetal can't follow?" Kauro asked, smirking.

Ed clutched his teeth as he blocked another punch. "So, what's so important that Mustang wants you back so badly? You his kid or something'?"

Kauro's eye twitched. "You're funny. I don't know why Colonel Jackass wants me and I really don't care." Slipping behind Ed, she gave his hair a nice tug. "Some how I feel you know nothing about me."

"What makes you say that?" Ed asked, grabbing Kauro's fist and pulling her toward him. He caught her with her back against his chest with his arms around her. "I know enough about you."

Kauro smiled and leaned against him. "Do you know that I'm a Major General and was a state alchemist at the age of ten?"

Ed blinked rapidly for a moment. "Ah…I didn't know that last part."

"Do you also know that I'm called the Blood alchemist because each of my blood cells has a transmutation circle?" Kauro asked.

Ed and Al shared a glance.

Kauro smirked at Ed hesitation. His grip loosened and she found her opportunity. Biting her lip, a drop of blood landed on Ed's metal arm.

Pain shot through Ed's arm, causing him to let got of Kauro. His whole arm burned.

"Maybe you should have done your research." She whispered in his ear.

Al ran toward his brother "Brother, are you ok?"

Ed dropped to his knees. "What did you do?"

Kauro smiled at the blond. "Other than prove that you need to research your enemy before attacking, I showed you why I'm called the Blood alchemist."

The pain started to numb away. Ed looked up and found Kauro walking away. "Why'd you run away?"

Kauro stopped. She didn't turn. "Why so curious?"

"I asked you first." Edward said, standing up.

Kauro turned around and narrowed her eyes. "If I knew you were so annoying I would have killed you on the train."

"Like you could." Ed said with a smirk.

Kauro raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get mad?"

"Is it working?"

She couldn't resist a smile working on her face. "You're an idiot."

"Does that mean you'll come back with us to Mustang?"

Kauro tilted her head. "You're not that much of an idiot."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, you should" she said, turning. "I'm gonna go now."

"You're wrong." Edward called.

Kauro sighed and turned to Ed again. "Oh, really? What was I wrong about?"

"I did do research on you."

Kauro narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?"

Edward started walking toward her. "Yeah. I learned that you ran away before I became state alchemist and everyone tried to get you back."

He stopped a few feet away from her.

"And I learned your weakness."

Kauro clutched her fists. "And what would my weakness be?"

Edward smiled. "From that file Mustang has, you have more than one."

"Ok, I'm sure Colonel Jackass knows some of my weaknesses." Kauro said, unclenching her fists.

"Yeah, but I couldn't get your parents blood or the wax of a red candle. I really couldn't find one." Edward said, with a nervous laugh.

"So what do you have?"

"I read about how you have very sensitive senses. Like your eyes." Edward smiled.

"So?"

"I learned a new trick just for the opportunity to meet you." Clapping his hands together, Edward touched his zipper.

A bright light emerged. Kauro had to close her eyes.

She saw it coming, she could have blocked or even used her blood on him again, but it didn't seem worth it. She had run long enough.

Edward ran at her and hitting her purser point. She fell unconscious.

Edward caught her before she hit the ground.

"We did it, Al! We caught the Runaway Blood alchemist!"

**End of chapter 3 **

**I'm rewriting at the speed of light! You should all be proud of me!! I'm proud of me…**

**Later!!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**See that, 4 chapters all rewritten and all in the same day!**

**Disclaimer—**I still don't own FMA…T.T sad, I know

**Chapter 4**

"So, what do we do if she wakes up?" Al asked his brother.

The Elrics were currently sitting on a train with an unconscious, psycho, alchemist lying across from them.

"If she wakes up, we can just flash a flashlight in her eyes and we're good." Ed said, with a yawn. "I'm gonna take a nap. Tell me if she starts waking up."

Unknown to both boys, Kauro was already awake. She was awake for some time now, just laying there. The hardest part was keeping a straight face.

When she was sure the idiot was asleep, she pricked her finger with her nail. Dumbasses didn't even tie her up.

In one swift motion, she jumped up and pressed her bleeding finger onto Al's helmet, rendering him silent.

"You even attempt to awake the 'great' Fullmetal alchemist and I'll drop my blood right on his eyelids. I'll burn 'em right off." Kauro whispered.

Al nodded.

"Good. I'm gonna leave now, when Eddie wakes up, have him wipe off my blood. When it's gone you can talk again. Tell him, the next time we fight, I'm gonna kick his ass."

Al nodded again.

As Kauro stood Edward's hand caught her wrist.

"Did you honestly think I would sleep through you threatening my brother?"

Kauro smiled. "Technically, I didn't threaten him. I threatened you."

"I feel so special." Ed said standing so he was her height.

"Well, you should. I was gonna waste my blood on your face."

Ed smiled. "Why don't you want to go Mustang?"

Kauro raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me, you want to?"

There was silence then. Ed didn't really know how to respond to that. Of course he didn't want to go to Mustang, but he was on a mission.

Kauro started to tap her foot impatiently.

"Hey, wait!" Ed yelled, with a smile. "I won! I won our battle, which means you have to come with us, no tricks, no complaints, and no running away."

Kauro resisted the urge to twitch. "Lousy bastard…fine, but that don't mean I have to sit with you." She said, walking away from them.

Ed smiled at his little brother. "See that, Al? That's how you get what you want."

Silence followed.

"Hey, Al, angry or something?"

Alphonse pointed to his face, at the bloody finger print.

Ed looked at him and smiled. "Oh, you painted on your helmet, how nice. I'm going back to sleep. Being a Major General, Kauro should keep our deal."

Al watched as his brother fell back asleep.

'Idiot.'

**X X X**

_Central, nine hours, twenty-three minutes, and fifteen seconds later_

"Do you think it was stupid of me to send Fullmetal?" Roy asked, aloud.

Havoc looked at Riza and they both shrugged.

"Sure, Colonel, it was horribly stupid." Havoc said, leaning back in his chair.

Roy glared at him. "That's not the answer I was looking for."

"Colonel, you sent Edward after Kauro because you wanted him out of your hair. So, yes that makes it entirely stupid." Riza commented.

Roy sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. It's not like Fullmetal will find her let alone bring her back."

A loud bang made all three officers look up.

The door swung open and Al ran in. He quietly ran and hid behind one of Roy's plants.

An explosion erupts and Edward flew into the room. He landed on his face right in front of Roy's desk.

"What are you doing?"

Ed sat up and rubbed his face. "Damn she got a nice right hook."

Riza and Havoc shared another look, before turning toward Roy's open door.

There stood, Kauro Roken, hands in pockets, with the biggest scowl on her face.

"I told you not to touch me."

Roy stared at her with disbelieve. The Runaway Blood Alchemist was there in his office…wait Fullmetal brought the Runaway Blood Alchemist to his office…weird.

Kauro walked over and sat next to Havoc. Her golden eyes flashed at Roy. "Damn Colonel Jackass what the hell do you want?"

Roy narrowed his eyes at the nickname, but started to smile. "I'm impressed. Fullmetal is the only person that was able to bring you back."

Kauro clenched her teeth. "He didn't bring me back."

Ed snorted.

"Get to the point, sir." Riza added in.

"Right," he looked at Kauro with what seemed to be a _serious_ face. "For your disobedience, you are currently demoted."

Kauro's jaw dropped. "What? I didn't come back here to be demoted!"

"Oh, but I have a letter from King Bradley himself. You are no longer a Major General, you've been knocked down to Lieutenant Colonel." Roy smirked at the fuming girl. "That's a rank under me."

"That's bullshit!" Kauro yelled.

"Now that you're here." Roy said, as if ignoring Kauro's outburst. "You and Fullmetal have a mission."

"I don't take orders from you." Kauro said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You do now." Roy said, smirk growing. "Oh, and just wait 'til I get to the fun part."

"Which is?" Ed asked.

"You're going to be undercover."

"Wow, Jackass, I've never been under cover before." Kauro said, sarcasm rolling off her sentence.

Roy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh right, did I mention the part where you're married."

Kauro's eye began to twitch and Ed's mouth hung open.

**End of chapter 4, YAHOO!!**

**Oh yeah!!**

**Things to come, Edward has to keep a close eye on Kauro, Al still hasn't gotten Kauro's blood off of his face, and by the power invested in me, Kauro and Edward are married…sort of…all in chapter 5!**

**Later!!.**


End file.
